The present invention relates to a bearing assembly for use with a shaft or spindle, for example, in a commercial lawnmower spindle assembly or a like device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unitized bearing assembly.
Many shaft applications require a bearing assembly that provides both axial thrust and radial load bearing. Some applications have addressed such by providing two spaced apart rows of bearing elements, with at least one of the bearing elements being balls that are received in a groove in the shaft to provide axial support for the shaft. The second row of bearing elements has been provided as a separate unit that is assembled about the shaft and thereafter the two bearing assemblies unitized.